Although studies have investigated rates of physical activity in African Americans and the overall rates of disability in African Americans, few studies have examined the relationship between physical activity, physical function, and health status in older black adults. Given much lower rates of physical activity in African Americans as compared to whites, it is important to examine in greater detail the extent to which physical activity differentially influences health status in this population and to identify those parameters that mediate this relationship. Levels of physical activity in older women, and particularly older African American women, are extremely poor putting them at elevated risk of morbidity and mortality. This proposal employs a social cognitive framework to examine the longitudinal relationships among physical activity patterns, expectations, balance, gait, and health status in 150 white and 150 black older (age 60-80 years) women. Based upon preliminary studies, we propose that levels of physical activity influence expectations (efficacy and outcome) which influence overall health status through their effects on balance and gait. Additionally, we propose that fear of falling is influenced by efficacy expectations and also has a direct effect on balance. Latent growth curve strategies will be employed to examine developmental change in the model constructs over a two year period. Additionally, the relationships among changes in these variables over the study period will allow conclusions to be drawn relative to the roles played by parameters mediating the relationship between physical activity and health status in older black and white women. Only when we can reliably identify such patterns of relationships will we be effectively able to prescribe and promote public health agendas and programs to maximize health, function, and well-being in all older adults.